Stronger than they thought
by Potter-Who-Sherlock-98
Summary: The Weasley brothers think it's time for Harry to have a chat...about Ginny. In the following argument, one Ginny Weasley becomes involved. Harry needs to prove he's good enough for Ginny, and wants to demonstrate how strong she really is, and, of course, is a little pre-occupied with the engagement ring concealed in his pocket. Post-Hogwarts. One Shot.


Outside the burrow, the sun shone down upon three women, laughing at old stories and watching the occasional gnome scurry past.

Inside of the house, a rather different event was taking place.

The Weasley living room was currently home to six young men. Five, in a line, flaming hair echoed from one brother to another, freckles smattered across similar facial features. Across from them stood their target; One boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter. A hand ran through untidy black hair sticking up in all directions, round glasses covering emerald green eyes, his face currently wavering from exasperation to fear to annoyance.

"Ginny is perfectly capable of sticking up for herself. She's 19 years old, you know?"  
"We're her brothers; it's our duty to protect her from anyone. Even you." Bill stated calmly, though there was a warning in the tone of his voice.  
"And what's Ginny got to say about this anyway?" Harry frowned, glancing at each of the brothers in turn and smirking as they shifted uncomfortably.  
"So you're protecting your sister without her knowing. I bet she'll be thrilled to know that. What're you going to do anyway? Feed me to the goblins?" He shot a pointed look at Bill, before flicking his glance to Charlie, "Or dragons?", his gaze flashed to Percy, "Report me to the ministry?"  
"To be honest, the only one of you which vaguely concerns me is George, and, by the slightly guilty expression on his face, I can guess he isn't as over-protective as the rest of you."  
"Watch it, Potter." Charlie snarled. "You've already hurt her once before."  
Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "When was that any of your concern?"  
"When you reduced our sister to tears." George pointed out quietly, though Harry could see his resolve was weakening.  
"Oh, you mean when I protected her from being a target in the war against the darkest wizard ever?"  
"She was still upset." Ron pointed out weakly.  
Harry shot Ron a glare. "And you know perfectly well, _Ron_, that I was upset as well. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you can't exactly talk about upsetting the girl in your life." He raised his eyebrows, and Ron's shoulders slumped. "How many times has 'Mione cried cause of you, Ron?"  
Bill and Charlie took a threatening step forward, "We're not afraid to hex you Potter."  
Harry stepped forward, ignoring how outnumbered he was. "Try me. I've heard, from the stories, that I'm rather good at duelling. But I'm sure you're far stronger that Lord Voldemort, I'll never defeat you."  
Percy cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, Ginny's our little sister, and we don't want her to get hurt or…"  
"I. Saved. Her. Life." Harry cool tone raised the tension in the room. "I risked my own life for her when I didn't even know her that well. I faced a Basilisk for that girl. If that doesn't prove me to you, you'll never find her a suitable partner. Obviously I'm a major threat."  
"Yes, Harry, and we're all grateful for that and all, but Ginny is not… a very strong person."  
"I'm sorry." Harry paused, his confused expression stunning the brothers into silence. "Are we talking about the same person? Ginny Weasley, plays for the Holyhead Harpies, fought off Death Eaters in her fourth, fifth and sixth years of school? Tried her hardest to fight Tom Riddle in her first year?"  
The Weasley brothers frowned.  
"Well, that was sort of you, Mate, I mean Voldemort and –"  
Harry Potter had had enough now, his temper snapped, and suddenly he was shouting. "YOU ALL THINK SHE'S SO WEAK, SO FRAGILE. YOU SPEAK LIKE YOU KNOW HER, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF SHE CAN'T PROTECT HERSELF IN A FIGHT! I LOVE HER, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, AND SHE LOVES ME. WE DON'T NEED ANYONE GETTING INVOLVED IN OUR PRIVATE MATTERS. WE'RE A COUPLE. DEAL WITH IT.  
AND IF I HURT HER, REST ASSURED I'LL BE HURTING MYSELF BEFORE YOU EVEN GET YOUR HANDS ON ME. HOW MANY TIMED AM I GOING TO HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF BEFORE YOU GIVE ME A BREAK. DEFEATING THE DARKEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU. YOU ARE FAMILY. GINNY IS FAMILY. DON'T RUIN THIS. I HAVE NO PARENTS, NOT SIRIUS AND REMUS, DUMBLEDORE'S GONE, COLIN, CEDRIC, DOBBY, MAD-EYE, TONKS, FRED! DON'T MAKE ME LOSE ANYMORE OF MY FAMILY, BECAUSE BELIEVE ME SOMETIMES I WISH I WAS UP THERE WITH THEM! "  
Harry broke off, breathing harshly. All five brothers stared at him as he spoke again, no longer screaming, but snapping coldly at them nonetheless;  
"Do you understand me?"  
But, unfortunately for the nodding brothers, their younger sister had heard the screaming, and, joined by Hermione Granger, was now stood in a suddenly open doorway.  
"Well, hello boys." Ginny's sweet tone fooled nobody. "It'd be a shame to hex someone for getting involved in my business. I am rather good at hexes, you know, but I suppose over-protective brothers deserve it."  
She stepped towards the fuming Harry Potter and entwined her hand with his, ignoring the glances the brothers shot their interlocked fingers.  
Hermione stepped into the room. "Well, Ronald, perhaps I should get my father to have a little chat with you?"  
"You don't need a chat? You don't need protecting?" Ron said, befuddled.  
"Oh but Ginny does, does she?" Hermione snapped.  
"I'm a grown woman." Ginny snapped. "You boys have to let go at some point. I can protect myself. Continue with your chat."  
She pressed a soft kiss to her boyfriend's cheek and murmured, "I love you", before departing, Hermione threw a withering glower at Ron before following in Ginny's wake, closing the door firmly behind her.  
Harry shot a silencing charm on the door, and the Weasley brother's looked at him as one wall of confusion.  
"I best be off now" Harry spoke sharply. "Protest, Scream, Hex me, Threaten me, You can hold me back all you like, Weasleys, but nothing is going to stop me from presenting my mother's ring in my pocket to your sister. Hopefully you'll be less concerned when the wedding comes around.  
The boy-who-lived didn't even reach for the door, it blasted open before him, and he stormed from the room, leaving five Weasleys standing awkwardly in the ensuing silence.

Harry calmed his temper, reaching in his pocket for the small box the ring was encased in. He'd found it in the Potter Vault at Gringotts (when the Goblins had eventually let him back into the bank), and had been told by McGonagall that it'd been the ring his father had presented to his mother when they were both 19, and barely a year out of school.  
He smiled softly at the memory of them, and the warmth in his heart told him that, wherever they were, they were watching on, now.

Stepping into the summer sunshine, Harry spotted Hermione and Ginny telling Mrs Weasley, whose anger was increasing with each word, what had been occurring inside her house.  
Briskly, he strode towards them, and Ginny glanced up at him.

"Harry?" she spoke softly.  
"Hello, Ginny. I…" He paused, wishing he'd thought of what to say beforehand. "There's...um…a question I need to ask you." He pulled the box out of his pocket, discretely placing it behind his back.  
Taking her small hand in his own, he knelt down onto the soft grass, causing Mrs Weasley to squeal excitedly.  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"  
Ginny appeared to be in shock. She stared from Harry to the ring, to Harry, to the ring again. Just as Harry began to appear nervous, a grin broke out across her face.  
"Oh, Harry! Of course I will."  
Sliding the ring into place, and watching as his delighted fiancée held her hand out to examine the jewellery, he smiled softly.  
"It's beautiful" She murmured.  
"It's the ring my father gave my mother." Harry said softly, before pulling his wife-to-be in for a kiss and turning to face the five Weasley brothers behind him.  
"So…about that talk?"


End file.
